Veronica Rodriguez
Veronica Rodriguez was born in Augest 1, 1991 in Caracas, Venezuela. She is an actress and an american porn star from Venezuela. She had a difficult time to grow up because her parents got divored and she moved to Northside Chicago. In Chicago, she stayed there for 4 years but it was very cold and freezing. After 4 years, she stayed in Cowlyn, PA because the weather was hot in the Los Delaware Valley. Her cousin lived in Aldan, PA but they are in Valle de Delaware rapping with the hottest beats. Her friend Natalie Monroe live near the border of Southwest Philadelphia in Cowlyn. Early Life She went to a Catholic private school where they separated the girls from the guys. That’s why the first time she kissed someone, it was a girl. When she was growing up, it was a little tough because her parents got divorced when she was about 8. Her mom remarried and it was someone from the U.S. so he brought her here. She lived in Chicago for about 4 years but it was way too cold. The winters are crazy! It was crazy cold and she couldn’t take it. That’s why she moved to Cowlyn because the weather is twice as to Venezuela. She started going to a public school here in the U.S. and it was awesome! She felt so much freedom! One time when she loved Los Delaware Valley with her cousin living in Aldan, PA. Peronal Life Veronica Rodriguez was born in 1991. Her Astrological is a Leo but it don't really matter. She has no children and she is not married yet. She kissed a girl when she was ten years old when that she became a pornstar. She graduated college before doing her acting career. She has some cousin AA, Madem West. When she was little she used to live in Northside Chicago before living in Cowlyn bordering Southwest Philadelphia before taking public school in the United States of America as she felt free. Her cousin lived in Aldan, PA for having a better life even they are rapper. Career Veronica Rodriguez began her adult industry career in 2011 when she was 20 years old. Throughout her career so far, Veronica has worked in a variety of niches including: oral, cum shot, lesbian and squirting. Veronica Rodriguez loves to tease her fans with her perfect petite body and she has one hell of a following! Veronica currently has her navel and her left nostril pierced but she does not have any tattoos. During her career in the adult industry, Veronica Rodriguez has worked for a number of big name adult production companies including: Hustler, Digital Sin, Kick Ass and Combat Zone. Veronica has also worked alongside a number of big name adult stars including: Erin Stone, Celeste Star, Karlie Montana, Sasha Hall and Zoey Kush. Veronica Rodriguez, Actress Apocalypse X. Veronica Rodriguez was born on August , in Venezuela. How much of Veronica Rodriguezx s Veronica Rodriguez web young veronica rodriguez my first film. Twistys Vanessa Veracruz amp Veronica Rodriguez Crazy For You. veronica rodriguez vk. fantastic slut sodomized. Babes.com Veronica Rodriguez Love By The Sea. Veronica Rodriguez, Aubrey Star, Jenna J Ross, Katerina Kay. Venezuelan Porn Star Veronica Rodriguez Gets POV Drilled days ago. Latin Bitch Veronica Rodriguez Giving Squirting . Sexy babe months ago. showing of Veronica Rodriguez Porn Videos. Riley Reid and Veronica Rodriguez are brazzers network hardcore porn shes. Direct veronicarodriguez Download. Pure Veronica Rodriguez Pussy Delight. Flimoglogy Porn Flims Movie and Shows Reference http://www.nubilefilms.com/veronica_rodriguez.php http://www.veronicarodriguez.com https://twitter.com/lilveronicar?lang=en https://instagram.com/teamvrod/?hl=en http://m.girlsway.com/en/show/BTS-The-Bad-Child/71200